The Otter and The Dragon
by GoldenQuill11
Summary: A Dramione tale. When Ron kisses Lavender (HBP), Harry comforts Hermione. But what if she stays in that room for a bit longer and finds Draco there? How will their relationship progress from enemies to something more? A story of how a junior Death Eater and the Gryffindor Princess found love together. Also a story of Gryffindor/Slytherin friendship (First 5 chapters up now)! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Otter and The Dragon**

**A/N: **_My first ever fan fic story! I'm excited to share this so please review and give me some tips! I will try to upload a new chapter every few days if I can __._

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me_

**About this story: **_A Dramione tale. When Ron kisses Lavender (HBP), Harry comforts Hermione. But what if she stays in that room for a bit longer and finds Draco there? How will their relationship progress from enemies to something more? A story of how a junior Death Eater and the Gryffindor Princess found love together._

**CHAPTER 1:**

As Harry left the corridor, Hermione sat down and stared at the wall. She had made her feelings to Ron obvious; even Harry knew about them. Did Ron not return her feelings? She sat there pondering for well over an hour when she heard footsteps. The footsteps came closer and closer until –

"Malfoy?!"

"Granger?! What are you doing here, it is well past curfew? Did you decide that you Gryffindors are just too good to follow the rules of curfew?"

Hermione leapt up so that her face was almost touching his. "Why I'm down here is none of your concern Malfoy. The real question is why are you down here?" she replied evenly.

"And just why should I tell you about my personal problems you mudblood?" Malfoy spat

Hermione whipped out her wand and advanced on Malfoy. "Malfoy, I suggest you get back to your dorm before I hex you to Azkaban and back. I am not having a good day. Between you and Ron, it is a wonder that I haven't killed you both!" she yelled.

"Ahh, so what has the Weasel King done now Granger?" he smirked.

A flash of light followed by the thud of Malfoy dropping to the floor occurred. Malfoy began to heave, and a giant slug came up. Hermione smiled and said, "good night Ferret. Good luck getting back to your dorm".

_Later in the Slytherin dorms:_

"Drake, mate, SHUT UP about goddamn Granger already. Every day it's Granger did this or Granger said this. Just admit you're in love and accept it!" Blaise Zabini screamed. Malfoy looked shocked as the words processed his mind.

"I'm not in love with that mudblood Zabini!"

Blaise smirked as Malfoy dropped down to his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Night Drake, good luck with your little crush" Blaise said, drawing the curtains on his bunk.

Malfoy did the same and tried to sleep. But although he tossed and turned, sleep never came to him. He kept thinking of a certain bushy-haired, book-carrying Gryffindor princess.

_Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room:_

"Ginny, when are you going to make a move on Harry? It's been ages and it's so obvious that he likes you too" said Hermione.

"Well, I don't know. But when are you going to make a move on a certain Slytherin Prince?" replied Ginny with a small gracing her face. Hermione gasped as she heard the words leave Ginny's mouth. She blushed a colour of red that rivalled the Weasley's hair. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, how dare you! That Ferret is a good-for-nothing slimeball that does nothing except run to his daddy when things get tough!" shrieked Hermione.

"So he's NOT good looking, and he's NOT smart and he's not the boy of your dreams?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head vigorously, her bushy hair flying around her head. Ginny sighed. "Fine, but I'm not dropping this. You go up and think about! It's so obvious!" said Ginny.

"Gin, seriously!"

"Ok, ok. Fine. Night 'Mione. Sweet dreams!"

The girls parted ways and went to their dormitories. But between Lavender and Parvati's gossiping and the certain blonde, snotty, prejudiced Slytherin Prince of All Gits, she couldn't sleep. And that's when she realised it. She, Hermione Jean Granger, had the tiniest little crush on Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: **_Ok, that's the first chapter. Is it good or bad, should I continue? I didn't know some of the names of the parents, so I made some up. Also, Dumbledore is not a huge part in this story. However, Blaise and Ginny will forge a friendship, however they will not fall in love or anything. Neville/Luna as well as Dean/Seamus are not going to be huge parts but will be mentioned._

_Also here are the pairs for this fan fic:_

Good Guy Pairs:

_Ginny/Harry_

_Ron/Pansy_

_Dean/Seamus_

_Hermione/Draco_

_Neville/Luna_

_Blaise/Daphne_

Bad Guy Pairs:

_Voldemort/Bellatrix – sort of_

_Lucius/Narcissa – (on the border between good and bad)_

_Roy/Eleanor Parkinson – sort of OC_

_Roxanne/Henry Greengrass – sort of OC_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Otter and The Dragon**

**A/N:** _My first ever fan fic story! I'm excited to share this so please review and give me some tips! I will try to upload a new chapter every few days if I can __._

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me_

**About this story**: _A Dramione tale. When Ron kisses Lavender (HBP), Harry comforts Hermione. But what if she stays in that room for a bit longer and finds Draco there? How will their relationship progress from enemies to something more? A story of how a junior Death Eater and the Gryffindor Princess found love together._

**CHAPTER 2:**

Ginny was walking to Transfiguration with Luna the next day when Blaise Zabini came up to them. "Hey girls, I need to talk to you" he said,

"Go away, we aren't interested in going to a broom closet with you!" snapped Ginny.

"Ahh, Weaslette, I came to talk to you about Drake and Hermione. So, come and see me at lunch by the Quidditch Pitch and we'll talk" he smiled.

"Fine you snake. But try anything and you will not live to see your next class. Got it buster?" replied Ginny with a glare.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" replied Blaise with a smirk. And off he sauntered, going back to the Charms classroom that they had just walked by.

"He seemed nice" said Luna.

"Ugh, it's still Blaise Zabini we're talking about, right?" snarked Ginny

"Yes, but I feel like you two are going to be better friends one day. You are actually quite alike; funny, a little on the flirty side, athletic, creative and good friends with two people who are definitely in love" commented Luna. Ginny shook her head, sometimes Luna was a little eccentric, but she was right about Hermione and Malfoy being in love.

Blaise smirked to himself, soon his friend would no longer be the bachelor of Hogwarts. He lined up outside of the Charms classroom just as Professor Flitwick opened the door. The 6th Years walked in and as they went to sit down, Flitwick told them some very important news. "Students, please line up along the back wall. We have a new seating plan since some of you cannot cooperate and do not understand the meaning of house unity. Hopefully, this seating plan works."

"Professor! How is that fair for those are doing the right thing?" complained Ron.

"Well Mr Weasley, for those who have been cooperating, they have their friends near them while those who haven't been good, are spread out across the room". Replied Professor Flitwick.

"Alright, first row people are Pansy Parkinson. Ronald Weasley, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbbot. In the second row is Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Ernie Macmallian. In the second row we have Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. In the last row we have Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil and Dean Thomas. Please take your seats and open your books to page 15 students".

The lesson droned on and Hermione couldn't stop her heart from beating faster when Malfoy accidentally knocked her arm or scribbled down a note. What was wrong with her?! Didn't she like Ron just a day ago? Maybe she just needed to talk to someone…

"Hey Harry, I have a question for you" said Hermione nervously.

"Yeah, what is it 'Mione?" replied Harry.

"I need to know how you feel when you saw me with Krum"

"Oh, well at first I felt jealous, sad, and a little angry. But then I realised I felt all this because you are like my sister and I was just feeling overprotective. Why do you ask?"

"Well… that's what I felt with Ron and whenever I see him and Lavender sucking each other's face in the common room I just get so… angry, like he betrayed me."

"Well, it could be a sisterly feeling of love and protection or it could be... you know… feelings and… stuff…"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get all my stuff for Arithmancy"

And with that, Hermione left.

Draco Malfoy was racing up the stairs two at a time, the bell had rung minutes ago, and he was going to be late for Arithmancy, his favourite elective. He skidded to a halt outside the door and knocked. He was let in by a disapproving Professor Vector. He looked around the room and saw that the only seat left was next to Granger. Grudgingly, he took the seat.

But Malfoy couldn't concentrate on the work. His heart kept pounding when Hermione tucked strands of hair behind her ear or wrinkled her nose in concentration. Merlin, what was wrong with him? She wasn't even pretty with her chocolate eyes or brown, frizzy hair, her figure was covered by baggy robes and dear Merlin, who was he kidding? He, Draco Malfoy, had a crush on the good girl bookworm of Hogwarts.

As the bell rang, he leapt out of his seat and ran out, heart pounding. And on his desk, lay a book. Hermione sighed and walked out, the book in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Otter and The Dragon**

**A/N**: _My first ever fan fic story! I'm excited to share this so please review and give me some tips! I will try to upload a new chapter every few days if I can __._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me_

**About this story**: _A Dramione tale. When Ron kisses Lavender (HBP), Harry comforts Hermione. But what if she stays in that room for a bit longer and finds Draco there? How will their relationship progress from enemies to something more? A story of how a junior Death Eater and the Gryffindor Princess found love together._

**CHAPTER 3:**

Hermione walked down the corridor until she bumped into Blaise Zabini. HE smirked and said "oh, Granger, couldn't resist my charms much longer eh?" Hermione blushed a furious shade of red that rivalled Ginny's.

"Hey, calm down Granger. I know you are Draco's! Geesh, can't I have a little fun anymore?" Blaise commented.

"OK, WHY is everyone saying that? I am NOT in love with Malfoy and I never will be! I just want to return his book, that's all! Nothing more! I swear"

"Bloody hell Granger, bit of pent up anger there?"

"Just tell me where I can find Malfoy"

"Well, I'd try the Quidditch Pitch but…"

But Hermione was already walking away. "Oh damn, I really messed up" though Blaise.

_On the Quidditch Pitch_

Ginny was standing there tapping her foot impatiently. Blaise came sprinting up to her and dragged her into the changing rooms. "Draco… book… Granger… return… here… hide" he managed to wheeze out before collapsing on a nearby bench.

"OK… I'm just going to ignore that and ask what you wanted to talk about Zabini"

"Fine. I want to get Granger and Drake together. ASAP. 'Cause Drake won't shut up about here. At least if they're together, I can have a conversation with him that doesn't include Granger's latest book or what she did with her hair or how cute she looked when she was studying in the library"

'Sounds painful" mused Ginny

"You have no idea" Blaise groaned.

"OK, time for operation Get Out Annoying Friends Together So They Shut Up About Each Other"

"Do you think it's a bit long?"

"Yeah, what about Operation GOAFTSTSUAEO?"

"Nope. What about Operation Malfoy-Granger?"

They continued bickering about Operation ideas and eventually settled on "Operation Otter - Dragon" since Hermione's Patronus was an otter and Malfoy's name was essentially Dragon.

"It's perfect" cried Blaise

"A true piece of artwork at it's finest" Ginny wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Now, to put it into action…"

"Hey, who says it has to be fancy. I say we just lock them in a broom closet until they make out…"

"You, my dear Ginevra, are a true genius"

"…Don't call me Ginevra unless you want me to shove a broomstick up your butt Zabini!"

_Meanwhile on the Quidditch pitch_

"Oi, Malfoy, come down and get your blasted book" yelled Hermione.

Malfoy look down from where he was and smirked. "Hey Granger, come to see me at last? Couldn't resist my charms?"

"What charms Malfoy? You have none!"

"Nerd"

"Ferret"

"Bookworm"

"Mummy's boy"

"Granger, you wound me with your words!" he cried comically.

She struggled not to laugh and instead, she winked and said, "where should I leave your book?"

"Just on the stands, I'll grab it when I go in" he replied, a little sad that she was going.

She put the book down on the stands. "See you around Malfoy" and sauntered off towards the castle, ready for a nice lunch.

"Ok, Blaise, what am I doing in the Slytherin common room?"

"You didn't think you could do this little plan without me did you sweetie?" drawled Pansy from a nearby couch.

"I don't even know how she found out, she's like a moth when it comes to gossip and stuff" said Blaise apologetically.

And then, Ginny was struck with a fantastic idea. "Hey Pansy, can imitate Draco's writing?" 

Pansy smirked and said "well, who would ever have guessed that Ginny Weasley was a sneaky little snake?"

Blaise just looked confused and asked what was going on. "Blaise, oh my Merlin, we are writing a letter to Hermione from Draco to get her into a broom closet with Draco. And, we are doing the same with Draco. Understand pea-brain?" Pansy exclaimed.

And with that, Operation Otter-Dragon began.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have your quill with me; I found it near the Quidditch Pitch. Come and get it. I'll be waiting by the broom closet on the fifth floor._

_Regards, Draco Malfoy_

_Dear Draco,_

_I have your quill with me; you must have dropped it when you were on the quidditch pitch. Meet me by the broom closet on the fifth floor and I'll give it to you._

_Hermione G_

"Think it'll work?" asked Blaise

"Yep, we just have to lock them in there for a few hours" replied Ginny, smiling evilly.

Pansy grinned, this was going to be so much fun.

_In the Gryffindor common room:_

"I still can't believe Dean and Seamus are finally together" commented Hermione

"I know, I think everyone knew it except for them" replied Ginny.

Just when Ginny opened her mouth and was just about to give Hermione the letter from "Draco", Lavender and Ron stood up from the chair they were sitting in.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you date me when you have feelings for that bookworm?"

"I'm sorry Lav, I just don't think we're going to work…"

"No! It's because of Hermione Granger isn't it?!"

"No- listen- Lav, stop – Just let me explain!" Ron cried out.

"NO! We're done!" and with that, Lavender went running upstairs, tears streaming from her face.

Ron came over to Hermione and look guiltily at her. "Hey, 'Mione, listen, it's true, I do like you and what Lav said was technically true and so…. I was wondering do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" he asked her.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you? What would possess you to ask me out just when you broke up with someone?"

"Well, er, you see it's just because I didn't want to lose my nerve and just…. Yeah"

Hermione wacked him over the head with a book and stormed upstairs. And when she reached the top, she shouted at Ron "and by the way, Ron, I like you a lot and as a brother and friend, not a lover! You are an absolute git!"

Ron looked gobsmacked and Harry said to him "you were a little out of line mate". Ron just nodded.

Slowly everyone began to go up, including Ginny. She stopped by Hermione's dorm and heard Hermione and Parvati comforting Lavender. Discreetly, Ginny slipped the letter under the gap in the door and walked to her dorm.

_In Hermione's dorm:_

"He's just a pig Lav, don't worry about him" Hermione said. Parvati began muttering to her best friend and as Hermione looked away, she saw a letter slide underneath her door. She picked it up, read it and muttered "oh hell".

"Bye girls, I have to go. Someone found some of my stuff and wants to return it to me, I'll se you later and Lav, don't worry, Ron will be begging for you soon!" And with that Hermione walked out the common room and to the fifth floor.

Little did she know, Draco also received the same letter and began his trek up to the fifth floor. When they saw each other, Hermione said "Ok Malfoy, give me my quill so we can both go".

"Wait, you said you had my quill and were going to meet me here…"

Hermione paused and then realization struck her. "No, we've been set up, let's just go back".

"but then, someone yelled "Petrificus Totalus" and both of them went down on the ground, "seeing the smirking face of Pansy Parkinson above them. Two familiar voices started chattering as they dragged the two into the broom closet, left and locked the door.

They were alone and Hermione dreaded waking up….


	4. Chapter 4

**The Otter and The Dragon**

**A/N:** _My first ever fan fic story! I'm excited to share this so please review and give me some tips! I will try to upload a new chapter every few days if I can __. Sorry it took so long; I was a bit busy. I am thinking that this story will be around 10 – 15 chapters long!_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me_

**About this story**: _A Dramione tale. When Ron kisses Lavender (HBP), Harry comforts Hermione. But what if she stays in that room for a bit longer and finds Draco there? How will their relationship progress from enemies to something more? A story of how a junior Death Eater and the Gryffindor Princess found love together._

**CHAPTER 4**

They were alone and Hermione dreaded waking up…

"Uh… what happened?" Malfoy asked groggily.

"Pansy, Blaise and Ginny set us up. They wrote the notes and then locked us in here. I bet their working on their crazy little plan about us getting together" replied Hermione bitterly.

Draco was silent and then asked, "did they put a silencing charm on this?"

"Nope, we wanted to hear our plan succeed!" replied a voice that sounded like Blaise's.

"Well, we aren't talking, are we Malfoy?"

"Nope, not a word. We will just wait until Filch comes and finds you outside after curfew".

"That's not a problem, Oh Mighty and Cunning Slytherin King, we borrowed Harry's cloak" shot back Ginny.

"Cloak?"

"Oh never mind, just hurry up and finish your little love fest" said Pansy

"Pans, you're in on this?"

"Shut up Drake, just kiss her or something!"

"Do you think they'll ever talk?" asked Pansy after an hour of silence.

"Nope" replied Ginny

"Hey, I know, let's just leave them in there and come back in the morning. We'll put up a charm that stops them from waking everyone up and well… it's so goddamn perfect!" cried Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini, I now know why you are a Slytherin" smirked Pansy.

"Well, I have my qualities" winked Blaise.

"Uh, guys come on. I told Harry I was just going to the kitchens. It doesn't take over an hour; he's gonna think I'm a pig!"

"GINNY DID YOU CHARM BY BEST FRIEND? I AM SO TELLING HARRY YOU TORTURED ME!" yelled Hermione.

But no one answered, they were gone.

After a while, Hermione whispered to Malfoy, "you still awake?"

"Yep, just planning how I'm going to murder Blaise and Pansy and make it look like an accident" he replied casually.

Hermione gave a small chuckle. "You know, you're not that bad".

"Same to you Granger".

"Do you think they forgot about us?" asked Hermione

"Nah, they just want to torture us" he replied.

"So, Drac- Malfoy, what electives are you taking?"

"You can call me Draco Hermione, I don't mind"

"Alright Draco, what electives are you taking?"

"Poor subject choice Hermione"

"I'm just trying to pass the time!" she huffed.

"… I'm taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination"

"Hmmm… I would have thought that you would have dropped Care of Magical Creatures because of the incident in third year".

"I was 13 for Merlin's sake! If I had to drop any subject, it would be Divination as it's so useless!"

"True" remarked Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, can we be friends?"

She smiled, a little taken aback at his abruptness, but completely agreed with him. "Yes Draco, we can".

They continued chatting, enjoying each other's companying.

Finally, the door opened, and they found themselves looking at the face of Blaise Zabini. Malfoy and Hermione glanced each other and began to hex Blaise.

"Why – hex – would – hex – you – do – hex – that?!" yelled Hermione.

Draco added his own few hexes in and smirked at the wrath of Hermione; he would never want to be on the receiving end of her wand.

Blaise finally cracked and told them where Pansy and Ginny were hiding. The pair took off, hungry for vengeance against the two girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Otter and the Dragon**

**A/N:** _My first ever fan fic story! I'm excited to share this so please review and give me some tips! I will try to upload a new chapter every few days if I can __. Sorry it took so long; I was a bit busy. I am thinking that this story will be around 10 – 15 chapters long!_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me_

**About this story:** _A Dramione tale. When Ron kisses Lavender (HBP), Harry comforts Hermione. But what if she stays in that room for a bit longer and finds Draco there? How will their relationship progress from enemies to something more? A story of how a junior Death Eater and the Gryffindor Princess found love together._

**CHAPTER 5:**

As the weeks went by, it was common to see Malfoy conversing with Hermione. Ron and Harry were baffled by this predicament, but as the weeks went by, they slowly warmed up to the idea. Ron and Pansy, who sat next to each other in several classes, would chat to each other and often blush; Hermione could really see them becoming an item.

Harry and Theo Nott forged a friendship that was sturdy; their friendship was mainly based off Quidditch though.

Blaise and Ginny were completely platonic and were almost inseparable. They laughed and joked, flirted and pranked all day long.

Hermione and Pansy struck up a friendship complaining about guys (specifically Draco and Ron). Ginny often joined in on these chats but much preferred to talk to the guys about Quidditch.

It was a few days after the first Quidditch match, where Gryffindor won, when there was a huge announcement made in the Great Hall.

"Students, please sit down, Professor Dumbledore has an important announcement" said McGonagall at breakfast time.

"Thank you, Minerva. So, students, it is almost Christmas and I realized that we rarely do anything to celebrate it, except for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. So, this year, we are hosting a Winter Ball. This from 4th Year and up can attend and it will be held on Christmas day at 7pm – 12am. More information can be found in your common room notice boards. Enjoy!" announced Dumbledore.

Immediate chatter broke out.

Theo, Blaise, Draco and Pansy were all at the Gryffindor table, making conversation between the friends easier. Luna had also come over and joined them.

"Oh my gosh! Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Hogsmeade to buy dresses, right now!"

"Pans, it's not even a Hogsmeade day, it's next weekend!" said an amused Ron.

But Pansy wasn't listening, already in a deep conversation with Hermione, Luna and Ginny about outfits. The guys stood up and departed after that, wanting to discuss who they'd take to the Winter Ball.

"I want to go stag, I don't really like anyone right now and plus, you guys would take all the good-looking ones!" said Theo.

"I think I'll take Ginny, I really like her!" commented Harry.

"Oi, mate! That's my sister!" yelled Ron. Draco restrained him from hurting Harry.

"Hmm… well I guess I'll take Daphne then" said Blaise.

"Nah mate, The Ice Queen won't take you" said Theo.

"Hey, no one can resist my charms!" Blaise cried indignantly.

"Well, Draco, Ron, who are you taking?" asked Harry.

Ron turned a vicious shade of red and muttered something that sounded like "ImightbetakingPansy". The guys looked confused.

He took a deep breath and said "I am taking Pansy.

"Way to go mate!"

"You better treat her well!"

"Drake, mate, you are you taking?" interrupted Blaise.

"I… don't – maybe I might-Herm- I mean… I don't know" he stuttered.

"He's taking 'Mione obviously, it's so clear!" said Theo. "But guys, come on, we have this mysterious thing called class to go to!"

Blaise got a mischievous gleam in his eye and sprinted off, yelling about how he had a plan to win Daphne's heart.

_Later in Charms_

The bell rang and everyone began to stand up when Flitwick yelled "no, everyone please sit down! Blaise Zabini has a special surprise!"

Blaise stood up, muttered a few charms and the room went dark. A bouquet of red roses appeared out of his wand and two beams of light focused on him and Daphne Greengrass.

"Oh my dearest Daphne, I give you red roses, symbolic of my undying love for you,"

"And of big, theatrical gestures" she replied snarkily.

"Ignoring that hurtful comment aimed at me, won't you accompany me to the Winter Ball?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a nod, a smile gracing her face. Everyone applauded and when Blaise leaning in to kiss her, she replied with "save it for the dance floor Zabini" and sauntered out of the classroom.

Everyone was congratulating Blaise when Flitwick shooed them out.

At lunch, many more proposals happened. Neville asked out Luna, gifting her with a beautiful flower that glowed in the dark (she said yes and gave him a peck on the cheek). Dean asked out Seamus by painting a large banner with the words "Winter Ball? Me & U?" on it and went to the front of the Great Hall and held it up (Seamus said yes and kissed him right there. Hermione was pretty sure McGonagall made those flower petals shower them, but she couldn't be sure). Harry asked out Ginny by taking her flying and surprised her when he'd employed people to spell out "Winter Ball?". She'd gave a shriek of surprise and kissed him. They were going together.

Many boys had asked out Hermione, but she'd turned them down. In her heart, she knew she wanted to go with a special someone; Draco Malfoy.

A few days went by and he still hadn't asked her. Even Ron had worked up the courage to ask Pansy (she'd agreed quite happily). Merlin, maybe he didn't like her?

Draco knew exactly how he was going to ask her. It was starting to snow and in it he'd written "Dearest Hermione, come to the Ball with me?" right outside her window. He stood there for about 10 minutes before she opened the curtain and look down, seeing the message. She gasped and ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard, hugging Draco. "Is this a yes?" he smirked.

"Oh YES! I will go with you!" she replied happily. She didn't even care that Ginny and Blaise were fangirling and screaming "we were right b*tches!" She didn't care that Pansy and Ron were taking photos with a magical camera or that Harry and Theo were high fiving. She only had eyes for him.

And now, it was time to get ready for Hogsmeade; they had outfits to buy. Merlin, Pansy was going to be unbearable!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Otter and the Dragon**

**A/N:** _My first ever fan fic story! I'm excited to share this so please review and give me some tips! I will try to upload a new chapter every few days if I can __. Sorry it took so long; I was a bit busy. I am thinking that this story will be around 10 – 15 chapters long!_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me_

**About this story:** _A Dramione tale. When Ron kisses Lavender (HBP), Harry comforts Hermione. But what if she stays in that room for a bit longer and finds Draco there? How will their relationship progress from enemies to something more? A story of how a junior Death Eater and the Gryffindor Princess found love together._

Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Luna entered Madam Malkins that weekend, eager to buy their dresses.

_The List Of Colours And Other Stuff by Pansy.P AKA Fashion Diva and Queen of Colour Schemes_

_Pansy: black dress, red dress, green dress, must be kinda short, strapless, hugs body, necklace matches dress as well as earrings, heels (very high) must be either green, red or black._

_Hermione: blue, pink, black, purple, red, mid length, not too tight, ornaments MUST match, heels (low) must be one of those colours._

_Ginny: aqua, periwinkle blue, navy, black, red, short, not too tight, necklace only, heels ,must be low and match colour scheme._

_Luna: pink, blue, white, aqua, yellow, green, orange, black, long, queer necklace and earrings, heels are medium and must match._

"Pansy, what is _periwinkle blue_? What is this colour? I do not understand it!" ranted Ginny.

"Oh honey, remember the dress Hermione wore to the Yule Ball? That was periwinkle blue" answered Pansy.

"Oh, Luna look at this beautiful dress!" exclaimed Hermione. It was indeed beautiful. It was a beautiful, white, lacey dress that came up to about Luna's knee. It was sleeveless and had a thin strap as well as a thin, silver cord around the waist. "Oh, it's beautiful! Let me try it on!"

Luna came out of the change room looking like a goddess, with her blonde hair and unblemished face, she was like Aphrodite. The girls clapped and cheered. One down, three to go plus accessories and other stuff.

Pansy had found a black dress that was tight, strapless and very short. "Pans, you look like you're going to a club, not a ball!" exclaimed Hermione.

Pansy smirked. "That's the point, my dear 'Mione".

Not long after, Hermione found the perfect dress. It was a deep red and dipped down a little, it had thin straps and went to around her knee. "Perfect!" she cried. The girls smiled, knowing Hermione, despite her doubts, would look perfect in a trash bag.

Soon, only Ginny was left. She told them "NO! I don't want a dress. Can't Harry and I swap roles or something?". She was impossible.

But it was Luna who found the perfect piece for Ginny. It was a black jumpsuit that was long and a bit like a dress. It was patterned with dark navy swirls (you could barely see them) and had sleeves. Ginny smiled ad tried it on. A perfect fit.

"Ok girls, this rounds on me!"

"Pans, we bought clothes, not shots!"

"Eh, same thing".

"Not really".

"Whatever Gin let's go buy some more stuff. I'm paying!"

So, with Ginny groaning, Hermione dragging the bags and Luna chatting away happily, the girls continued to shop.

The girls went into Pansy's dorm to see their outfit for the ball. Pansy had the black dress, black jewel earrings and a choker as well as very, dangerously high heeled shoes that were midnight black.

Hermione had the deep red dress with ruby earrings and a matching necklace. Her shoes were a dark red and not as high as Pansy's.

Luna had the beautiful white dress, a diamond necklace and white sandals with a slight heel.

Ginny had the jumpsuit with a gorgeous onyx necklace and a pair of shoes that looked like Luna's except black.

"This must have cost a fortune Pansy! Thank you!" said Ginny, shocked that anyone could afford this.

"It's fine, just means I have no pocket money for the month" she replied casually.

The girls all looked dumbstruck and then began to laugh at Pansy's confused expression.

Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Sheffield and Millicent Bulstrode walked in at that moment and laid their things down on the bed.

Daphne had a dark green dress (down just past her knee) and it had some black lace on it. It was a beautiful long-sleeved dress accompanied by emerald earrings and a jewelled necklace. Her shoes were black and like Hermione's.

Millicent had bought a short sleeved pink lacey dress and matching heels. Her necklace was bejewelled with rubies.

Tracey had bought a sapphire blue dress with matching earrings and a necklace. Her shoes were a royal blue and high like Pansy's.

"Busting out the old party girl at a nightclub look, huh Pans?" teased Daphne.

"Pulling out your Grandma's dress Daphne?" shot back Pansy. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Oh, Millicent, your dress looks so cute!" exclaimed Luna.

"Thanks, yours looks so pretty too" replied Millicent shyly.

The girls started to chatter, laughing and joking around like old friends. In a way, they were.

The boy's shopping trip was very quick, all of them buying black dress robes and shoes. It only took them 10 minutes and with their remaining time, they visited Three Broomsticks and met up with Dean, Seamus and Neville. (The group was Harry, Malfoy, Blaise, Ron, Theo, Dean, Seamus and Neville).

Soon enough, they had gotton slightly drunk on butterbeer. They were laughing loudly and swaying around.

McGonagall and Snape had to be called in order to escort them back to the castle. They received a week's worth of detention for "being irresponsible and disrupting everyone". But they added 10 house points each for "a wonderful display of house unity" so they mustn't have been that mad, maybe even slightly amused.

And that was how the boys ended up cleaning the trophy room all week, much to the girl's amusement.

**A/N:**___So the next chapter will be a filler, mainly a party in the Slytherin common room cause it's the last day of school soon. There will be a lot of fluff and after that chapter, the long-awaited Winter Ball will arrive._

_List of those going to the ball:_

Pansy/Ron

Harry/Ginny

Draco/Hermione

Blaise/Daphne

Seamus/Dean

Neville/Luna

Parvati/Cormac

Lavender/Padma (as friends – yes I know Padma is Parvati's sister but still, I think she would enjoy Lav's company)

Tracey/Theo (yes, Tracey asked out Theo and he finally agreed after constant harassment)

Millicent/Greg (a Hufflepuff OC)

_Also, some darker stuff is going to happen I the next few chapters; remember, Harry still thinks Malfoy is a Death eater, but is too polite to ask. The events of HBP will happen._

_Enjoy_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Otter and the Dragon**

**A/N:** _My first ever fan fic story! I'm excited to share this so please review and give me some tips! I will try to upload a new chapter every few days if I can __. Sorry it took so long; I was a bit busy. I am thinking that this story will be around 10 – 15 chapters long! Sorry it took so long; was busy. Also, new chapters will be coming out every Saturday and Sunday_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me_

**About this story:** _A Dramione tale. When Ron kisses Lavender (HBP), Harry comforts Hermione. But what if she stays in that room for a bit longer and finds Draco there? How will their relationship progress from enemies to something more? A story of how a junior Death Eater and the Gryffindor Princess found love together._

CHAPTER 6:

"So, 'Mione, you coming to the Slytherin end-of-term party?"

"Uh, Pans, what's that?" asked Hermione

"It's the party that happens at the end of every term. Usually heaps of people come. It's fourth years and up, music playing, bedrooms can be used, if you know what I mean…" said Pansy

"Pans!"

"Yeah?" Pansy smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll come. Is it like fancy dress or something?" she asked.

"Uh, like what I'm wearing to the Ball" she answered.

"um… I don't own that sort of clothing".

"You can borrow some of mine" 

"What are we doing?" asked Ginny, coming into Hermione's dorm with Luna right behind her.

Pansy filled her in. Both Luna and Ginny agreed.

"But I have no clothes…" said Luna quietly.

"No worries, you can borrow mine" answered Ginny.

The girls smiled and started to chat (mainly about gossip).

It was two hours before the party and the guys were playing chess when the girls came tearing down the stairs and into Pansy's dorm.

"What's their problem?" commented Theo.

"Slytherin party" answered Malfoy

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus looked confused.

"end of term boys. Get the alcohol, music and chicks and you have yourself a party" said Blaise.

The boys began to chuckle, joking around and continuing with their chess-championships.

"Ok, 'Mione follow me" said Pansy

Pansy laid out several outfits on her bed, letting Hermione decide.

Ginny _accioded _her clothes, with them coming through the door along with a very annoyed looking Ron.

"Gin, why do you have these clothes?" he yelled.

Hermione flicked her wand and the door slammed shut in his face.

Pansy ended up with a beautiful black dress that had thin straps and criss-crossed over at the back. She paired it with her black high boots and dark red lipstick.

"Oooohh… Pansy, going for the boys eh?" asked Daphne as she saw the deep in pansy's dress. Pansy smirked and nodded.

Daphne had a blue, off the shoulder dress that was fairly short. She had little make-up and blue sandals.

Millicent had a short, pink dress with the on-going theme of pink make-up as well as small heels.

Ginny had a black dress with a choker and high boots and little make-up.

Luna had a bright green dress, short and flared with small boots and no make-up.

Hermione also had a black dress that showed a bit of cleavage and high boots, accompanied by a bit of makeup.

"Girls, we are stunning!" cried Daphne.

They nodded and walked down the stairs into a room full of people, lights and music that filled them with adrenaline.

As Hermione looked around, she saw Dean and Seamus near a wall, probably drunk, Neville taking Luna off to dance, Millie and Daphne went over to Tracey, Blaise and Theo and Ginny was out on the dance floor with Harry and what looked to be a cup of firewhiskey. Good times.

Hermione and Pansy wandered over to the bar, grabbing a cup of firewhiskey for Pansy and some butterbeer for Hermione.

Draco came over to the bar and offered Hermione his hand. "A dance m'lday?"

"Oh alright"

He smirked and said "you know you cannot resist my charms"

She snorted and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

Hermione woke up several hours later in Pansy's bed.

She looked around groggily and flashes of last night came back to her.

Draco and her drinking firewhiskey.

Ginny and Blaise doing body shots (Ginny won).

Theo and Tracey doing karaoke.

Pansy and Ron snogging in a back corner.

Harry and Ginny snogging on a couch.

Her and Draco getting really drunk.

Her and Draco kissi- WAIT WHAT?

She stopped thinking and looked to her left. Draco was there, thankfully with his clothes still on.

She shook him awake.

He woke with a start, looking panicked for a second, seeing her and relaxing. Then the situation dawned upon him. "Dear God, we didn't… did we?" 

"I don't think so" she replied.

" I am so sorry if I took advantage of you…"

"Draco, it's fine, you didn't"

They were silent, remembering the night before.

"I am going to get breakfast, you coming?" asked Draco.

"Nah, I'll wait a bit" Hermione replied.

She watched him walk off, and when she was sure that he was gone, she ran to go find Pansy and tell her what had happened.

EVERYONE ELSE:

Dean and Seamus were passed out on the couch.

Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on the rug (they were going to have a bad hangover).

Pansy was passed out on a stool at the bar with Ron on her lap.

Blaise and Daphne were in his room, cuddled up and snoring softly.

Theo and Tracey were chatting on the couch, seemingly the only ones who were awake.

Neville and Luna were playing chess outside the portrait hole, not wanting to wake everyone up.

Hermione and Draco were… well… you heard what happened.

Millie was asleep with Greg, both on an armchair.

And as Draco left, Harry woke and followed him out, ready to confront Draco on something that was haunting him.

"Mate, wait up!" 

Draco turned.

"I need to ask you something…"

_Okay guys, CH7 is up. Sorry about the wait, my computer broke and I had to get if fixed. The ball will be the next chapter as well as a huge confrontation between Draco and Harry._

_Enjoy!_


End file.
